


I Love You More

by Latishiante1001



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Arwen Knows, Bonding, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinktober2018, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: An AU where soulmates can hear more of each other’s thoughts the closer they come to bonding.Aragorn talks to Arwen and chases after the love of his life.





	I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, I know, but I had a lot going on and realized that I need to focus on me more so I haven’t posted for a couple of days but here this is. There may be a sequel to this later on but I don’t know for sure so don’t count on it. Anyways, enjoy this!
> 
> ~~ For Ones
> 
> \- All Elves and Dwarves have a One  
> \- There is only one One a lifetime  
> \- If the elf's one is mortal, when the two mate, the mortal becomes immortal and tied to the elf (Yes, I know that it doesn't go like that canonically but in my 'verse, it does. Don't like, don't read.)  
> \- They’re tied to each other  
> -One dies, the other does too
> 
> ~~ For Elves
> 
> -Some males can get pregnant  
> -Known Carriers:  
> -Thranduil  
> \- Legolas
> 
> ~~ For Soulmates
> 
> \- Only Men have soulmates  
> \- Soulmates can hear each other’s thoughts but the closer they get to bonding, the more thoughts they can hear  
> \- If the person’s soulmate is an Elf, they become immortal  
> \- They’re tied to each other  
> \- One dies, the other does too
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Noro lîm - Run fast
> 
> ^^ Translations will be at the bottom as well!

Day 10: Hair-Pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | **Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)**

* * *

 

“Arwen, I need to talk to you about something in private. It’s important.” Aragorn says anxiously, twisting his hands.  
  
“Alright. I have something to talk to you about as well. Let’s go to our quarters.” Arwen answers, pretending not to notice the king’s nervousness.  
  
Aragorn leads them to their quarters and closes the door behind them. “Please sit.”  
  
Arwen sits herself down on the bed as Aragorn pulls a chair to sit in front of her.  
  
“Please, you first.” Arwen insists, looking at Aragorn. Aragorn is about to speak before freezes as he hears a familiar voice in his head saying, _I can’t do that to them. I must get out of here._ “Aragorn, are you alright?”  
  
Aragorn snaps out of it, answering, “I’m fine.” before sitting. Taking a deep breath, Aragorn continues, “Arwen, you know that I love you very much. And I know that you love me, especially after all that you’ve gone through for me. I... I hate that it is this way but-“  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
“What?” Aragorn asks, tilting his head in confusion.  
  
“You don’t hate that it’s ‘this’ way. You want to but you can’t, and I would never ask you to.” Arwen explains and before Aragorn can say something, she continues. “Aragorn, I know. I know that Legolas is your soulmate just as he is your One. I am not mad at you nor him. I still love you, I probably always will, but I will not stand in between two souls that are meant to be together.”  
  
Aragorn sits there for a moment, dumbfounded, before he speaks, “H- How did you know?”  
  
Arwen smiles, “I know you, Aragorn. And you look at both me and Legolas the same way but you look at him in a different way. You look at him in longing and love, _true_ love. I would have to be blind to not see that he is your soulmate.”  
  
Aragorn looks down sadly, “Arwen, I am sorry that I am not your soulmate after everything that’s happened.”  
  
Arwen takes her hand and places it under Aragorn’s chin to lift his head up before looking him in the eye, “Aragorn, do not be sorry for being in love. I will be alright. I just want you to be happy. You’ve gone through so much, you deserve this happiness.”  
  
Aragorn smiles before engulfing Arwen in his arms, “Thank you, Arwen. Thank you.”  
  
Arwen laughs, “You’re welcome. Now,” Arwen pulls back and looks at Aragorn, holding his shoulders, “Go get the love of your life.”  
  
Aragorn nods his head, kisses her on the cheek, and walks out of the room towards Legolas’ room.  
  
Just as he gets to the doors, about to walk in, Gimli walks up saying, “It’s no use, laddie. He just came out of there with his stuff and walked out.”  
  
“What?! Did you ask why?” Aragorn asks, gruffer than he meant to.  
  
“I did. He said... He said that he didn’t want to ruin things between the two of you. I don’t know for sure what that means but I have my suspicions. Are your souls connected?”  
  
Aragorn nods, solemnly answering, “I was about to tell him.”  
  
“Then why are you standing here?! Go tell the stubborn elf!” Gimli tells Aragorn, pointing in the direction Legolas went.  
  
Aragorn nods and starts running in the direction Gimli pointed. Aragorn does his best to focus on sending a message to Legolas.  
  
~~~~  
  
_Don’t go._   
  
Legolas stops, sitting on his horse. He shakes his head at Gimli for telling Aragorn he was leaving. Legolas considers staying before pulling on the reins, his horse racing out of the stables, its rider with tears in his eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
“Legolas!” Aragorn calls, finally getting to the stables. But Legolas is nowhere to be found. Finding a stable hand, Aragorn rushes to him. “Did Legolas come in here?”  
  
“Yes, my king. He just left a few minutes ago.”  
  
Aragorn curses before going to Brego’s stall and opening it. He grabs a saddle and settles it on Brego before climbing onto him. “Which way did he go?”  
  
“That way, my king.” The stable boy directs, pointing in the direction Legolas went.  
  
“Thank you. Noro lîm, Brego!” Brego races out of the stables in haste.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hearing a horse behind him, Legolas grimaces as he already knows who it is. Legolas pulls on the reins, his horse running faster.  
  
Aragorn frowns and pulls on the reins, making Brego run faster, quickly gaining on Legolas. Soon enough Aragorn is riding next to Legolas. Seeing that Legolas is not gonna stop, he pulls ahead and turns, blocking Legolas’ path. Legolas jerks on the reins, finally stopping.  
  
“Legolas, please. Don’t go.” Aragorn pleads, breathless.  
  
“I have to, Aragorn. I... I can’t stay there and watch... I’m sorry, Aragorn, but I must leave.”  
  
“You’re my soulmate, Legolas. I am your One. We’re destined to be together.”  
  
“You love Arwen! Not me!” Legolas snaps, his emotions overflowing, tears close to falling.  
  
“I do love Arwen,” Aragorn admits, making Legolas turn his head away, “But I love you more, Legolas.”  
  
Legolas jerks his head to look at Aragorn before shaking his head, “No. No, I will not come between the two of you or be in some sort of love triangle thing.”  
  
Aragorn shakes his head, “No, you won’t. I went to tell Arwen today and you know what happened?” Legolas shakes his head, his breathing shallow. “She told me that she knew that we were soulmates. She’s okay with it. Arwen is not mad at either of us. She just wants us to be happy.”  
  
Legolas looks shocked, relief filling him. “A- Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes. Legolas, please. Don’t leave me, meleth nîn.”  
  
Legolas smiles, looking down before looking back at Aragorn. “I will never leave you.”  
  
Aragorn smiles, wanting nothing more than to hold Legolas but they were on horses so it would be difficult. “And I would never leave you. Now, shall we go back to the kingdom?”  
  
“Yes, we shall.” Legolas agrees, turning his horse to be parallel to Brego.  
  
_Kiss me._

  
Aragorn leans over and kisses the elf, placing his rough hand on Legolas’ face. Legolas kisses back, deeply, before pulling back.  
  
Aragorn looks fondly at Legolas before smirking, saying, “Race you to Minas Tirith,” and taking off.  
  
Legolas laughs cheerfully, “You’re on,” as he takes off after Aragorn.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Noro lîm - Run fast
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top as well!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Send in requests for the upcoming days that are for my fandoms! My fandoms include:  
> \- Supernatural  
> \- Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit  
> \- Marvel Cinematic Universe  
> \- Sherlock  
> \- Fast and Furious  
> \- Star Trek Reboot  
> \- And more so don't be afraid to ask for something not on this list!


End file.
